UH OH BELLAS ANGRY
by 666emo999
Summary: Edward and his selfish ways leaves Bella and unhappily marries Vivian, but the La Push gang are planing to murder the Cullens, so Edward turns to Isabella for help but will she except.
1. EPILOUGE

UH-OH BELLAS ANGRY

PROULOGE:

"What? Your wife disappears and you want me to help you! Poor Eddie, are you gonna cry?" Bella snickered in my face.

"Bella…"

"Bla, bla, bla, you left me so in your face," Bella teased" hope you die you and your filthy wife". She spat at me.

I lost all my hope of Bella helping me…

So what yall think about my new and first fanfic, ILL update as soon as possible.


	2. JUDAS

JUDAS

Me and Edward were sitting in our meadow," Bella…me and my family are moving" Edward informed me, hmmmm he cant leave again, I thought, "Please Edward let me come with you change me."

Edward's eyes went jet black with fury," Bella we talked about this and this time I mean it I hate you and I am sorry for always saving you and wished that damned van would squish you on the day we met!" he snarled at me.

Edward left, I was shattered, broken inside.

The only one who took you in

The only one who held your hand

Defended you against the others

Had your back on everything

Never let you down

You turned around betrayed your only brother

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out

After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?

I didn't know, I didn't know

I couldn't see, I couldn't see

Never thought you'd forget me Couldn't believe, couldn't believe

How you deceived, you deceived

I never thought you'd do that to me

I will never be like you

I'll never do the things you do

Selfish and lonely, what's your problem

Letting go of you and this

Is harder than I thought but I will not be poisoned by your actions

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out

After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?

I didn't know, I didn't know

I couldn't see, I couldn't see

Never thought you'd forget me

Couldn't believe, couldn't believe

How you deceived, you deceived

I never thought you'd do that to me

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out

After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?

Down, you let me down

I was shocked and broken." Eddie not here to save you Bells "Victoria sneered.

"Victoria, please end my life and rid me of my pain".

"Now Bella I will make this extreeeeemeley painful."

16 YEARS LATER:

I'm all alone only with my 15 year old son Bart, he has violet green eyes and jet black hair, god give him a father…

We live in Seattle and I don't even have a job…


	3. FLASH BACK

2.FLASH BACK

My memories flashed to the day of the meadow, the day my Greek god left.

I tore at Victoria, she scratched my back and arms and then it happened, I some how made her razor cut her throat and it was on the ground as the dead, black blood spilled on me.

After a year I had Bart, he is my reason of living, he is really good at schoolwork.

"Victoria stop", I screamed" you bitch"

Victoria slashed my arm as she died painfully.

"Mom are you alright",Bart asked.

I'M OK honey I said as I kissed his forehead."

Edward pov:

I can't believe it, I got married to someone who is not Bella.

Vivian fox.

She wasn't what I wanted but she loved me, god I missed Bella.

"Honey, I know your upset about Bella and I miss her too", Rosalie told me.

"YOU miss Bella", I asked.

"Of course I do". Rosalie ran out of my room.

AN:REVEIW


	4. SCHOOL

4. SCHOOL

Bart's POV:

I came across something strange today, seven vampires, I did not talk to them because my mother said it could be some one sent from Volterra, a city of ancient vampires, they where after my mom because of her powers…Elemental control.

Anyways one vampire had a pixie like face and cropped, spiky inky black hair she looked 17, the other one had blonde hair and looked 19, another two 19 year olds, a female, golden blonde hair and the male had curly black hair and lastly a male with reddish brown hair, 17 and a girl with dirty blonde hair, 17.

The leaders or oldest had both blonde, honey hair and all of them looked like they had sleeping problems, they were heading to the reception.

Mrs. Telekom, our headmistress, talked first, "welcome to Seattle High Dr. Cullen.''

I swallowed. Cullen was my sir name.

EDWARD POV:

As me and my family exited the reception I saw a young boy but what surprised me that he looked like a cross over of me and Bella only this boy had jet black hair.

''Eddie come on its lunch", Vivian snapped me out of my thoughts, as I ran-at human speed-to the lunch room and took my seat next to Vivian, and my eyes wandered to the table next to us.

A young girl was sitting and the boy I saw earlier, the girl had dark red hair with black highlights peach lips and I knew who she was…Bella.

Bella POV:

Me and Bart sat in our usual seats at lunch he was pretending to be my brother…HA.

Then I saw some one I would never want to see again…Edward


	5. DONT WASTE MY TIME

**I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS YOU READ NOW WILL BE LONGER R&R**

5. DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME

Bella POV:

"Bella", Edward whispered, I got up and ran Edward caught up.

"Bella."

"Edward I don't want to hear it."

_It's Over, It's Over, It's Over:'_'Bella I'm sorry"._It Seems You Can't Hear MeWhen I Open My Mouth You Never ListenYou Say Stay, But What Does That MeanDo You Think I Honestly Want To Be Reminded Forever_

"Edward who is the new girl in your coven?".

_Don't Waste Your Time Trying To Fix_

_What I Want To EraseWhat I Need To ForgetDon't Waste Your Time On Me My Friend_

_Friend, What Does That Even MeanI Don't Want Your HandYou'll Only Pull Me Down_

_So Save Your BreathDon't Waste Your SongOn Me, On MeDon't Waste Your Time It's Not Easy Not AnsweringEvery Time I Want To Talk To YouBut I Can't_

_ If You Only Knew The Hell I Put Myself Through_

_Replaying Memories In My Head Of You And I Every Night _

"My wife".

_Don't Waste Your Time Trying To FixWhat I Want To Erase_

_What I Need To ForgetDon't Waste Your Time On Me My Friend_

_Friend, What Does That Even MeanI_

_ Don't Want Your HandYou'll Only Pull Me DownSo Save Your BreathDon't Waste Your SongOn Me_

_, On MeDon't Waste Your Time_ "EDWARD CULLEN I HATE YOUR FREAKING GUTS", I screeched.

_You're Callin'You're Talkin_

_'You're Tryin'Tryin'_

_ To Get InBut It's Over, It's Over, It's OverFriend_

"Bella sorry".

_Don't Waste Your Time Trying To Fix ItSo Save Your Breath, _

_Don't Waste Your SongOn Me, On MeDon't Waste Your Time_"IT WAS NOT ENOUGH TO BREAK MY HEART ONCE WAS IT?".

_You Held MeYou Felt MeYou Left MeBut It's Over, _

_It's Over, It's OverYou Touched MeYou Had MeBut It's Over, It's Over, It's Over My FriendDon't Waste My Time_

"NEVER SAY THAT".

I broke into tearless sobs and ran into my car.

"Mom sorry".

Bart hugged me as I sobbed and bawled.

EDWARD POV:

"EDWARD ANTHONY MATHON CULLEN WHO THE FUDGE WAS SHE", Vivian screeched.

"SOMEONE I LOVE NOT YOU AND…" I was cut off by Vivian's hand slapping me hard on the face.

_Edward leave Bella alone please I will talk to her_, Alice thought.

_Give her time honey_, Esme.

_Smooth move Edward_, Emmett.

_Sorry Edward she needs a lot of time as Esme said, you cant mend her heart now_, Rosalie.

_Edward were wolves have caught our scent so stay clear of La Push_, Carlisle.

_And tell Bella hi._

_Good luck Ed_,Jazz.

I hoped to see Bella.

**As I promised a longer chapter BOTH songs in chapter 1 Judas and this chap don't waste your time both by Kelly Clarkson!**


	6. BELLAS TEASING

6. BELLAS TEASING

Bella POV:

I sat in our den and thought of how could Edward marry, after all the times he told me he loved me, I would take revenge.

Edward POV:

As I went to Vivian's room she was gone, I found a letter.

Dear Edward,

I took your wife and if you want her back trade her with BELLA SWAN.

YOURS TRULY, Jacob Black.

Black, I thought.

Jacob always loved Bella but who do I love, Vivian or Bella?

The answer was easy, Bella.

But we have to save Vivian, so I told my family, and talked to Carlisle.

"Son", Carlisle began, "I know your loyal to Bella but to save Vivian we need her to help".

"Carlisle they can kill Bella".

"She is a vampire I caught her scent".

My Bella finally a vampire.

I needed to go and talk to her and ask for help.

I arrived at her house, I rang the bell and she was there.

"WHAT?",she shrieked.

"Bella I found this letter".

Bella skimmed through the letter and smiled, god how seductive she was.

"So you want my help", she brushed her lips teasingly on my throat,

"What? Your wife disappears and you want me to help you! Poor Eddie, are you gonna cry?" Bella snickered in my face.

"Bella…"

"Bla, bla, bla, you left me so in your face," Bella teased" hope you die you and your filthy wife". She spat at me.

I lost all hope of Bella helping me…

"Or", she stroked my chest with one hand, "I will help but for my benefit. "

Then I couldn't help myself…

I slammed her against the door and kissed her roughly.


	7. EDWARD CULLEN WHAT THE FUCK

7. EDWARD CULLEN WTF?!

I HOPE U LUVE THIS CHAPTER, QUEEN OF CANDY THANX 4 THE IDEA.

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN BART AND ALEX (CHAPTER NINE).

Edward POV:

BI-HIGGGGGGG NONO…

"EDWARD CULLEN WHAT THE FUCKING RAVING RABBIDS", Bella screeched, "do you have a frickin personality disorder".

"Sorry", I mumbled. The next thing I knew was a stinging sensation on my face, Bella slapped me, what nerve. Then she punched me in the stomach, then gave me a black eye, then kicked me in the, err, umm, (choke), balls and she was wearing boots, heavy ones.

Bella entered her house as she giggled like a daft woman, I cursed under my breath.

Emmett POV (The one we have all been waiting for)

I burst into roars of laughter after seeing Edwards wounds.

"Curse you Emmett."Edward muttered.


End file.
